Fidelidad y egoismo
by Vocuto Cotarou
Summary: Akashi era un príncipe de un hermoso reino donde los triunfos y la paz se respiraban cada día. Furihata era su mano derecha aunque el pelirrojo consideraba que su fidelidad no apuntaba al camino que debía. Tal vez debía ponerlo a prueba, era hora de ser egoísta más el sonido de la traición se adelantaba, cosas sorprendentes pasan cuando Furihata sostenía su espada.


_Hola criaturitas hermosas, aquí Zakki. Les traigo un oneshot AkaFuri escupido de las entrañas de mi corazón a ustedes como una cálida protesta de mi amor por esta pareja y dedicado a mi kouhai quien ama con la fuerza de mil soles a esta OTP. Ella ha dicho "A quien no le guste le daré duro...contra el muro"_

_Es un amor mi kouhai...temed. _

_Espero que disfruten esta historia y si les apasiona y les hace suspirar pueden stalkearme por que próximamente subiré un fic largo de estos dos. _

_Para más actualizaciones, noticias y ociosidades pueden seguir mi página **: Zakki **_

_Disfruten_

**FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~**

_"Todas las cosas que por mi hiciste ni con una vida entera podría pagarlas" _ pensaba Akashi Seijuro mientras su capa de un carmín tostado ondeaba frente a ese cuerpo que parecía flotar, con sus pies balanceándose unos centímetros del suelo mientras la tensión de la cuerda había un sonido peculiar. Los murmullos de la gente, las habladurías y demás se disipaban mientras el pelirrojo se abría paso hacia la orca y sacaba su espada plateada al aire. Arremetió contra la cuerda de un costado y el cuerpo del joven cayó estrepitoso en sus brazos. Nadie detuvo a Akashi, lo que hiciera a partir de ese momento no cambiaba las cosas. Su poder, su gloria y todo ese respeto se había difuminado cuan pintura al agua, lo único que valoraba en la vida yacía inmóvil en sus brazos, el pueblo sabía que él lo había perdido todo.

Removió los cabellos castaños de la frente y observó con detenimiento sus expresiones mientras la soledad arribaba la plaza principal y la gente fría y sin escrúpulos volvía a sus actividades como si nada hubiese pasado, como si la vida de Furihata Kouki, que era lo más valioso para él, no valiera nada.

Como una aglomeración estrepitosa de recuerdos volvió a su mente ese primer instante en que se conocieron. Akashi estaba al lado de su padre, el rey, con esa expresión infantil, mejillas rosadas y suaves, mirada curiosa pero porte digno como le habían enseñado. La gente en el reino hacia una reverencia a la familia real mientras delante de ellos unos valientes guerreros que retornaban de la batalla sucios, con heridas pero con honor y orgullo en sus expresiones, en su sonrisa. Estos hacían sus reverencias de igual forma ante su majestad. Presentaciones, formalidades y charlas de una guerra finalizada y victoriosa llenaban al rey de júbilo mientras Akashi, sin entenderlo del todo, escuchaba atento la conversación mirando ocasionalmente a su padre mientras este le sonreía.

Detrás del líder de los guerreros una pequeña figura apareció. Un niño asustadizo con cabello café y rostro mugriento miró directamente al pelirrojo, dio un brinco hacia atrás y volvió a ocultarse detrás dl líder de aquellos guerreros. El pelirrojo sin mucha expresión ladeó la cabeza curioso mientras el hombre fortachón comenzó a hablar.

**—Su alteza, os presento a mi primogénito, Furihata Kouki **—dijo invitando al pequeño delante del Rey, motivándole a pasar y hacer una reverencia al hombre. Furihata miró a su alteza, dio un paso al frente y se inclinó ante él robándole una sonrisa.

**—Le has llevado a la batalla, conozco su situación y es lamentable** —expresó el Rey.

**—Mi esposa ha fallecido y no quería dejarle solo vagando por el reino, nadie más que yo se hace cargo de él** —acarició los cabellos del pequeño revolviéndolos haciendo que apenado apretase los ojos. La vida había sido difícil para el guerrero siendo padre y viudo. Enfermarse y morir era muy común, cosa de todos los días. La gente vivía con esa realidad tan natural como respirar y por eso a algunos las cosas no les iban bien. El pequeño Furi había tenido que ir a las guerras y cuidar el campamento que lideraba su padre mientras estos iban a pelear, correr de un lado a otro ayudando en las curaciones que se iban desde simples raspones hasta letales cortadas que traspasaban la carne hasta el hueso. Todo eso acunando pena de la reciente perdida de su madre.

Al principio fue difícil todo eso pero la rutina de ir por agua al rio, preparar algo de alimento y cuidar de los enfermos había hecho a Furihata un pequeño aliado efectivo en el combate. A su padre le preocupaba llevar al pequeño a esa clase de lugares y que no disfrutase de su infancia e inocencia pero no tenía otra alternativa.

**—Puedes dejarle en el castillo** —expresó el rey sorprendiendo al guerrero.

**—No podría, mi señor** —dijo avergonzado y preocupado.**— Pagar sus alimentos y demás yo…**

**—Él puede pagar por ello. He estado buscando a alguien que muestre fidelidad, alguien a quien entregarle mi confianza, un joven que pueda dar su vida por proteger a mi más preciado tesoro** —decía el hombre con voz grave y resonante que se hizo escuchar por toda la sala **—necesito a alguien que proteja a mi hijo.**

El pequeño pelirrojo parpadeó sin entender mucho y los restos de los integrantes de la sala se miraron entre si confusos ¿Cómo un niño pequeño y asustadizo como Furihata Kouki podría proteger al príncipe de un enorme imperio? Ese era trabajo de manos adultas, de hombres poderoso que pudieran alzar una espada y cuidar incesantemente del heredero al trono.

**—Pero mi hijo es pequeño …**—dijo el guerrero acariciando los cabellos de su aun asustado hijo.

**—Por eso mismo. Los hombres son avaros, déspotas, malintencionados.** —comentaba el rey—** no puedo confiar a mi hijo a alguien que conoce el poder del dinero, alguien que sabe de traiciones y riquezas** —exclamaba alzando las manos —** necesito de alguien a quien enseñar que el mejor trabajo del mundo es cuidar a quien este reino dará paz.**

El rey caminó hacia el grupo de guerreros tomando la mano de Akashi quien no cambiaba mucho de expresión. La sola petición era un honor, ser quien proteja al futuro rey era difícil pero era una oportunidad que se le daba a uno por generación. El guerrero vio a su hijo, supo que entre todas era una gran opción y negarse sería un deshonor. Tomó los hombros de Furihata y aligeró la expresión para no preocuparle, para que quitara esa cara de espanto.

**—Kouki, hijo…**—habló con parsimonia — **necesito que hagas esto por mí y por el reino que defiendo** — difícil era explicarle a un pequeño que ahora debía dar pasos de adulto —** necesito que protejas al príncipe de todo mal… que seas un niño bueno y acates sus órdenes….**—el castaño escuchaba atento apretando los labios a punto de llorar—** eres un alma pura y lo harás bien** —un beso en la frente hizo que las lágrimas del niño salieran —** pórtate bien y cumple tu labor.**

El castaño asintió dando un último abrazo a su padre y se aferró a sus ropas susurrándole cuanto lo quería. Se talló los ojos limpiándose las lágrimas y parte de la suciedad de las mejillas mientras se paraba con firmeza frente al rey y al príncipe. Bajó la vista, se inclinó ante ellos con una rodilla en el suelo. Ese día el príncipe Akashi Seiijuro conoció a la persona que cambiaría su mundo.

El príncipe Akashi era un niño tranquilo. Tomaba lecciones de violín por las mañanas, esgrima a medio día, lectura por la tarde y observaba las estrellas por la noche. Furihata siempre rondaba en las cercanías, no hablaba mucho con él y solo procuraba de su seguridad conteniendo sus impulsos de ir a jugar con los hijos de los sirvientes, suprimiendo su infancia y cumpliendo la palabra a su padre.

Cuando Akashi estaba junto a su padre bajo la protección de la guardia real era cuando Furihata iba a entrenar el manejo de la espada y técnicas de combate pues en caso de requerirlo debía luchar para proteger al pelirrojo. Apenas teniendo once años Akashi podía recordar que a la hora de la cena Furihata volvía con algunos vendajes y uno que otro golpe visible víctima del arduo entrenamiento. Jamás preguntó si todo estaba bien, si disfrutaba de su trabajo, si tenía alguna queja o requería de algo. Suponía que ese dolor era de todos el más gustoso pues entrenarse para proteger al futuro rey era más que un castigo un privilegio. Al menos de esa forma siempre fueron criados todos en aquel lugar.

Cuando tenían quince años Akashi era muy talentoso con el esgrima, sus maestros apenas podían contenerlo y detener sus bien coordinados pasos. Uno más caía ante sus pies mientras Akashi victorioso se quitaba la máscara y colocaba la espada delante de él. En la esquina del salón, siempre vigilante y silencioso, Furihata observaba sorprendido los avances del príncipe.

Ya habían pasado ocho años desde que había estado a su servicio, ocho años en los que apenas y hablaban. Ese día las cosas cambiaron cuando Akashi a paso fuerte avanzó a través del salón y lanzó una de las máscaras de esgrima a Furihata quien la atrapó en sus manos.

**—Enfréntate a mí** —le dijo el príncipe. Furihata pensó en negarse, eso era incorrecto pero sabía que no debía desobedecer las órdenes del príncipe. Tembloroso se puso el traje, a su alrededor el maestro y algunos estudiantes que le acompañaban en sus lecciones observaban gustosos de ver como Akashi ridiculizaba a quien llamaban _"el sirviente real"_, el próximo escudero. Se pusieron en posición, Furihata jamás había practicado esgrima, solo sabía del uso de la espada pesada, pero había visto tanto a Akashi hacerlo que conocía las reglas.

Iniciaron el combate, los choques de las espadas intentando dar a puntos vitales, defendiéndose, leyendo los movimientos del otro, avanzando con sutileza a través del salón como si de una danza se tratase, como si fuera una coreografía bien ensayada. Los compañeros tuvieron que hacerse de lado cuando Furihata empezó a hacer retroceder a Akashi, cuando el pelirrojo hacia avanzar al castaño, cuando ambos se movían intentando vencer.

Un paso en falso hizo a Furihata balancearse, Akashi no lo paso por alto y realizó un par de golpes haciéndole tropezar frente a sus pies, caer ante su presencia y finalmente sentir la punta de la espada en el pecho. Akashi se quitó la máscara y sacudió sus cabellos para mirar fijamente a Furihata quien seguía en el suelo, los espectadores estaban impresionados de que el sirviente hubiese seguido el ritmo y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando Akashi le tendió la mano para que se levantase.

**—Eres digno…—**fueron sus palabras y dio la vuelta guardando la espada y dejando a un Furihata sonrojado hasta las orejas. Por suerte aún tenía la máscara puesta.

La relación de ambos subió un peldaño. Ahora Akashi charlaba de algunos temas y hasta llegaba a pedir la opinión de Furihata en temas concernientes al pueblo. Sus responsabilidades como príncipe habían crecido y en ocasiones debía involucrarse en cuestiones de mejoras, política y salud de aquel lugar. Por la prosperidad, por la paz.

Pero la paz era algo que se respiraba ocasionalmente, mientras los guerreros seguían en tierras lejanas dando combate por el bien de la nación dentro de las mismas puertas se susurraba la palabra traición. Para Akashi era algo inaudito e indignante que alguien intentara traicionar al rey y al pueblo, fuese quien fuese sentiría todo el peso de su ira.

**—La seguridad a mi hijo debe aumentar, joven Furihata usted debe estar más atento a las actividades de Seijuro** —el castaño asintió ante la orden del rey, eso significaba que no habría más práctica de espada y era reconfortante tomarse unas vacaciones, aunque estas fueran estresantes. Con la familia real amenazada había una presión enorme en el castillo y el resonar de los pasos exasperados y furiosos del pelirrojo.

**—Le sacaré los ojos a quien intente si quiera traicionar a mi reino** —decía andando a paso imponente por el pasillo haciendo que los sirvientes asustados se hicieran de lado y no es para más, la furia de Akashi salía por los poros de su piel. Furihata le intentaba seguir el paso, estaba igual asustado, pero su deber era mantenerse a lado del joven príncipe.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo y este giró sobre sus pies mirando a Furihata mientras alzaba una ceja interrogativo.

**—¿Vas a entrar?** —el castaño miró a todo lados y volvió la vista a Akashi.

**—Debo hacerlo…por su seguridad —**contestó temeroso mientras el príncipe se cruzaba de brazos divagando mentalmente.

**—Puedes usar la habitación de al lado…**—Furihata sintió que empezaba a sudar frio pues aceptar la orden del príncipe era negar la de rey, era una difícil decisión debía convencerle sin morir en el intento.

**—Pero… no quiero que nada perturbe su sueño y…**—el príncipe suspiró molesto, Furihata no lo supo pero algo de indignación acunó en Akashi pues aquello era una prueba para saber hacia qué lado apuntaba su fidelidad. Se hizo de lado, entró a la habitación y con una seña le dio pase al sirviente para que pasase. Furihata suspiró y terminó internándose en la enorme y lujosa habitación del príncipe.

No era la primera vez que la veía, de hecho desde pequeño la conoció y en aquella primera ocasión que entró abrió tanto la boca pues era posible que ese cuarto midiera lo mismo que su antigua casa. Ahora, años después de haber iniciado su labor, ya se había acostumbrado a ver cuartos lujosos, decoraciones de oro puro y un montón de excentricidades más.

Akashi se sentó en su cama y miró como Furihata se instalaba en el sillón con seriedad, muy internado en su papel. Sería incómodo dormir con unos ojos observándole, lo razonó así tras un largo rato de seriedad hasta que su penetrante mirada llamó la atención del castaño que miró a un lado y a otro.

**—Yo … dormiré aquí**—dijo mientras sudaba frío esperando no haber molestado al príncipe.

**—Está bien…**—dijo no quejándose y recostándose en su enorme cama con cálidas cobijas de seda y algunas afelpadas. Furihata suspiró y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón intentando conciliar el sueño. Seguro al despertar tendría un dolor de espalda horrible pero trabajo era trabajo.

La noche pasó sin situaciones inusuales y cuando despertó su cara estaba estampada contra el sillón en una posición graciosa. Se sentó y miró hacia la cama donde el príncipe aun dormía y los rayos del sol apenas se veían por la ventana. Estaba acostumbrado a despertar antes que él así que su reloj biológico había bien funcionado pero como predijo su espalda le mataba. Abrió bien las cortinas de la habitación se desperezó y estiró los brazos para después tensarse al escucha r al príncipe moverse y remover las cobijas de él.

Akashi tenía cara somnolienta y una especie de puchero mañanero de lo más adorable que le robó una sonrisa. El chico se talló los ojos y miró a Furihata nuevamente con esa indiferencia mientras el castaño suspiraba e iba en búsqueda de sus prendas del día.

Nuevamente entró a la rutina de ir a realizar las actividades diarias junto al príncipe, verificar que todo vaya en orden aunque añadiendo un clima de tensión debido al susurro de la traición. Pasaron días de calma y dolor de espalda para Furihata quien volvía al tortuoso sillón a dormir mientras Akashi estaba en su cómoda cama. Por primera vez Furihata extrañó los días anteriores a esos donde sufría por el entrenamiento pero descansaba como un niño. Mientras entrecerraba los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño deseó volver a los pacíficos días de ayer.

Un estruendo le hizo abrirlos de golpe y se sentó de inmediato en el sillón sosteniendo su espada en dirección a la puerta, observando las ventanas y poniendo atención en la poca luz que se colaba en la habitación. Pasos apresurados iban por el pasillo detrás de la puerta de madera y el sonido de las espadas despertó a Akashi quien se sentó en su cama mirando hacia el mismo punto que Furihata quien estaba listo para matar a cualquier enemigo que entrase por la puerta. Akashi se levantó de la cama y tomó su escudo y su espada aunque la pijama no le cubriría de ataques al menos lucharía por su vida. Empezaron a escuchar gritos en las afueras, Akashi quiso ir puesto que su trabajo era defender a su pueblo y su castillo pero Furihata le detuvo.

**—Manténgase detrás de mi, príncipe** —le suplicó. Akashi frunció el entrecejo.

**—No puedes ordenarme, Kouki.** —dijo su nombre de una forma tan clara y furiosa que dolía mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre del castaño la puerta con una patada fue derribada. No hubo tiempo de discutir más, enfrentaron al intruso derrotándole al instante. —**Tenemos que ir a buscar a mi padre**—dijo el pelirrojo yendo por su armadura, la que alcanzara a colocar. Furihata negó con preocupación.

**—No, yo debo sacarle de aquí…iremos por el ala norte hasta los subterráneos y…**—el golpe del escudo de Akashi le hizo retroceder un par de pasos y quejarse.

**—Los cobardes huyen, los guerreros lo enfrentan todo y no temen, vencen siempre. Yo no conozco la derrota ni el miedo, yo no pienso en correr como una opción—**dijo con fuerza muy cerca del rostro del castaño—**si te tiemblan las piernas y no puedes alcanzarme entonces escapa tan rápido como puedas, tienes tu libertad.**

Haciéndolo de lado Akashi se aventuró por el pasillo y el sonido de las espadas sacó a Furihata del trance quien tomó su escudo y empezó a andar tras el príncipe a la batalla.

Algunos pasillos ardían y otros parecían más oscuros, algunos cuerpos en el suelo daban un paisaje fúnebre y deprimente mientras uno que otro enemigo ante sus ojos se mostraba. Apenas unos metros más el pasillo del cuarto del rey se mostró y corrieron a prisa derribando a un par de hombres.

Furihata se detuvo un instante, vio a los hombres caídos y entrecerró los orbes cuando la puerta fue abierta y el horror se presentó ante él. Los ojos de Akashi se abrieron con sorpresa al igual que los de Furihata mientras una espada plateada se encontraba atravesando el cuerpo del rey. Su asesino frente a él con una máscara cubriéndole el rostro sacó su arma dejando caer el cuerpo.

Akashi tensó la mandíbula, sus ojos se veían diferentes y el shock ante la escena fue tan grande que no advirtió el momento en que el atacante se abalanzó hacia él. Furihata se interpuso con su escudo y lanzó un par de golpes a aquella persona. El primero falló más solo era una finta para atestar al segundo justo en el antebrazo haciendo que se quejase del dolor. Lo hizo retroceder superándolo en el uso de la espada hasta que en la cercanía de la ventana el hombre saltó hacia afuera deteniéndose por una pequeña bardilla por la que hábilmente se sostuvo y emprendió un escape descendiendo cual vil araña por las paredes del castillo. Furihata intentó darle alcance más en el escape el otro era mejor y para cuando llegó cayendo y rodando por los pastos de las afueras el terreno estaba vacío, no había nadie ni dentro ni fuera del castillo.

Furihata empezó a andar por el jardín principal en ciclos mientras algunas partes del lugar ardían, mientras había gritos y quejas, con un rey muerto en sus aposentos y el príncipe siendo un nuevo blanco para aquellos maleantes.

Tenía una sensación extraña, asfixiante y finalmente la inconsciencia le atrapó cayendo de golpe en el pasto.

Cuando despertó estaba en una habitación que bien conocía, sus ropas habían sido cambiadas y en su frente reposaba un trapo húmedo debido a su temperatura. Lo pudo sentir inmediatamente, estaba agotado y seguro dormir sin cobijo esos días además de todo el ajetreo le habían hecho enfermar. Miró a un lado y en el sillón que él usaba estaba el príncipe recostado y con la cabeza recargada en el pasamanos. Furihata se sentó de inmediato y empezó a digerir lo ocurrido, habían sido víctimas de un ataque y ahora el rey había fallecido, el padre de Akashi.

Ahora Akashi Seijuuro ascendería al trono y con un reino atacado y la histeria colectiva debería imponer orden con mano dura. Cuando el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos y en ellos notó ira supo que necesitaría de él más que nunca.

Los funerales que hicieron en honor al rey fueron ostentosos y emotivos, ahora la hermosa capilla fúnebre tenía su nombre grabado y si no quería que el de Akashi estuviese ahí debía aumentar su guardia, cuidarle. De forma temporal y por decreto real el castillo estaría más asegurado al igual que las regiones aledañas del pueblo. Aun así´, haciendo revisión del mapa con sus estrategas, había huecos que no se podían llenar, espacios donde se podrían filtrar.

**—Yo…**—emitió Furihata —**tengo una idea…**

Durante la reunión donde los altos mandos planeaban como proteger al reino, Furihata Kouki, hijo del aun actual líder guerrero del pueblo, había obtenido la palabra. Pasarían dos semanas antes de que los guerreros arribasen al pueblo, entre ellos su padre, mientras tanto deberían implementar una estrategia para mantener a raya a los maleantes. Una serie de trampas bien colocadas llenarían esos huecos y generaría confianza a las personas para cruzar y ser emboscados como si de una telaraña se tratase.

**—Es un estupendo plan, tienes ese sentido de liderazgo de tu padre** —dijo uno de los viejos miembros de la seguridad real.

**—Él me enseñó todo esto, señor…**— Furihata sonrió avergonzado mientras Akashi de brazos cruzados observaba todo.

**—Con el permiso del príncipe implementaremos el plan del joven.**

El pelirrojo observó una vez más el mapa intentando recordar algunas cosas mencionadas, hizo una serie de simulaciones mentales e indicó que puntos debían aumentar la seguridad. Para ello era bueno, casi como predecir el futuro y así con las ideas de ambos pusieron manos en la obra.

**—Durante la coronación deben reforzar la seguridad… ese será el momento en que atacarán.** —comentó mientras se abría paso en los pasillos que eran remodelados.

Llegada la noche Furihata miraba el techo sin poder dormir. Ahora los días eran más tensos que antes y pensaba en como la mirada de Akashi pasó de ser relajada y pacifica una más colérica, enfurecida mostrando que llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias por vengar a su padre, por mantener el reino. Se sentó en el sillón tallándose los ojos y escuchó un sonido extraño proveniente de la cama del aun príncipe. Se puso de pie para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y apenas unos pasos más próximo escuchó algo que lo sorprendió.

No supo cómo reaccionar, que hacer y menos cuando el príncipe aun recostado le observó con los ojos enrojecidos y cristalinos.

Contuvo el aire y se sentó al borde de la cama sin mirarlo. Tal vez debía sentirse muy avergonzado pues siendo una figura de autoridad no debía mostrar debilidad pero Akashi aun cuando fuese un príncipe, aun cuando fuese un rey seguía siendo el mortal que podía llorar al perder a su padre. Encontró un poco de consuelo en el abrazo de su protector, en el pecho de Furihata quien solo apretaba los ojos buscando tranquilizar al príncipe.

Después de todo ese era su trabajo.

Ese fin de semana sería la coronación y en vista de los eventos ocurridos Akashi decidió no hacer una gran celebración simplemente enfocarse en los detalles importantes y protocolarios. Había que prepararse, reforzar la seguridad y esperar refuerzos para un posible enfrentamiento. Entre los pasillos la palabra traición volvía y el castaño le sudaba la nuca estresado porque sabía que serían días difíciles, más no imaginaba cuánto.

**—Kouki…**—dijo lanzándole una espada la cual sostuvo a duras penas —**ponte en guardia…**

El castaño abrió los ojos, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que no practicaba y que el príncipe le retase era un honor para él. Estuvieron por los jardines peleando como si fueran niños aunque con la destreza de los adultos. La servidumbre se detenía a observarlos mientras la fuente era un buen lugar para seguir el duelo. Se mojaron las ropas un poco y siguieron fuera de la misma casi cayendo entre las flores rojizas del jardín. Un paso en falso, cayó de espalda y la espada apuntó hacia él.

**—¿Me matarías, Kouki?**—dijo Akashi desde el suelo. Furihata retiró la espada y la encajó en el suelo mientras estiraba la mano al príncipe para ayudarle a levantarse.

**—La espada estará en mi pecho antes de que esté en la suya, señor….**—y aquellas palabras fueron la muestra más grande de fidelidad que Furihata le había mostrado, sabía que entre todos él era de su mayor confianza y tal vez más que eso.

Esa noche Furihata se sentó en el sillón y se quitó poco a poco las partes de su traje quedando con algo más cómodo para conciliar el sueño. Akashi ya estaba recostado y tras asegurar las puertas y entrecerrar las cortinas el castaño mantuvo la mirada perdida al futuro rey. Akashi se alzaría ante el pueblo y él a su lado como su mano derecha, traería gloria con esa nobleza que tenía aunque temía de la sed de venganza que se reflejaba en sus ojos, esa perversidad que le consumía al no querer rendirse por nada. Esas mismas características eran fuertes en un jefe pero no sabías en un líder. Suspiró y cuando se disponía a retornar al sillón la voz de Akashi le llamó.

**—Kouki…**—susurró sentándose en la cama, haciendo que su sirviente se detuviera —** a partir de mañana las cosas van a cambiar….mañana seré rey** —comentó con franqueza. Las responsabilidades aumentarían al igual que su estrés y nervios, poco tiempo tendría para respirar así que para Akashi, aun en su personalidad, debía ser una gran presión ello.

—**Lo hará muy bien, mi señor…**—Furihata sonrió, Akashi entrecerró los orbes y le hizo una seña para que se acercase. El castaño no rechistó, era una orden la cual debía obedecer más cuando estuvo muy cerca la mano del pelirrojo apresó su brazo y lo lanzó contra las cómodas y suaves cobijas en un movimiento rápido quedando encima de él.

Sus ojos rojizos, su piel pálida y esos labios delgados estaban muy cerca de su rostro, podía contarle un par de pecas que se dibujaban e su mejilla izquierda y vislumbrar la forma perfecta en que su cabello estaba cortado. Cercanía, distancias que se acortaban, un susurro que se escapó de los labios de Akashi a escasos centímetros de los labios de Furihata.

**—Déjame probar tu fidelidad…**—con un beso sello sus palabras o quejas al respecto, un beso demandante que le robó el aliento. No era desagradable pero si era complejo seguirle el ritmo, seguir ese juego. Se aferraba a él, a las cobijas mientras las manos de aquel príncipe buscaban contacto, le buscaban a él. Furihata pudo ver en su mente las memorias de ese dulce niño al que conoció, ese niño que había crecido y ahora era un hombre listo para su coronación. Tantos años, tantos momentos en donde juntos crecieron aunque fuera en silencio y ahora su mente no dejaba de gritar cosas incoherentes, primero se llenaba de_ "Deténgase" _y al final, tras el tacto de Akashi en su sensibilidad, exclamaba un_ "Más…."_

Las ropas sobraban y el piso era un buen lugar para resguardarlas, las cobijas se sentían suaves en su piel desnuda, en la de ambos. El día siguiente depararía muchas cosas pero en ese momento su mente solo podía pensar en él, en el dolor y en una lagrima rebelde que había salido de sus orbes color almendra. Se perdió de todo y de sí mismo ante el placer, la sensación de los brazos de Akashi rodeándole y de la calidez que sintió en su hombro mientras se recargaba en él, de ese aroma a arándanos y vino que aun prevalecía, de sus gruñidos suaves y elegantes como él mismo.

Tomó aire y se dejó caer a su lado mientras se preguntaba s algún día, en otra ocasión, podría volver a besar los labios nuevamente de a quien en secreto durante tanto tiempo había amado. Aunque fuese prohibido, aunque fuese incorrecto.

El día arribó. Abrió el gran armario que solía ser de su padre y un hermoso traje en blanco, carmesí y detalles dorados colgaba ahí. Fue ayudado a ser vestido pues poseía este muchos detalles, era el mismo vestuario el antiguo rey usó al ascender al trono y que, desde que era un niño, él prometió que usaría.

Detrás Furihata observaba sorprendido como el porte de Akashi había cambiado, su semblante volvía maduro y poderoso, impresionante que le dejó boquiabierto. Akashi le miró ladino, Furihata se sonrió y bajó la vista mientras todos iban de un lado a otro terminando los preparativos. Bajó del banquillo donde estaba arrastrando detrás de él la enorme capa y se detuvo frente al castaño delineando con un dedo las costuras plateadas de su uniforme de gala. Este era en negro con hombreras cuyos grabados eran el escudo del reino. Furihata, aun cuando su expresión describía lo contrario, lucía como todo un general.

—**Te sienta muy bien…**—susurró Akashi.

**—Es caluroso y no me siento yo mismo….**—Akashi miró al par de sirvientes que habían quedado en la pieza y les hizo una seña para que se retirasen. Estos bajaron la cabeza y salieron del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

Akashi puso su mano en la espalda de Furihata y lo guio frente al espejo donde anteriormente se observaba. Ahí ambos estaban de pie, tan elegantes, lucieron como lo que eran : el próximo rey y su escudero real. Furihata contuvo el aire ante la imagen, seguro su padre y los del ejército del reino estarían orgullosos de verle así.

**—Este eres tú mismo, por ello has entrenado tanto** —comentó indicándole el espejo—** empieza a creerlo….**

**—…lo haré, su majestad** —comentó con una risa tímida que fue borrada cuando Akashi le tomó de la barbilla y le obligó a inclinarse un poco para robarle un beso. Sus mejillas se encendieron, aun cuando fuese corto le llenó de emociones.

**—Buen chico…**—y con eso se dio la vuelta saliendo del vestidor real dejando a Furihata en un shock. Era inimaginable que ahora estaría en esa posición pero debía calmarse, no pensar en ello por el momento y cumplir su labor.

Llegó la hora de la coronación. En el salón principal una enorme pintura del antiguo rey y reina fue colocada en lo alto del trono. Akashi hizo una reverencia a sus difuntos padres y subió un par de escalones para empezar a escuchar el discurso del sacerdote. A su lado, en las cercanías, Furihata se mantenía alerta aunque su vista se perdía en Akashi y ese momento de gloria que tenía. Todo por lo que había luchado, todo por lo que se había esforzado, era ese el momento más importante en su vida.

Tantas memorias, tanta confianza, tantas ganas de verlo alzarse. Contendría las lágrimas, lo contendría todo y sobre todo la felicidad que le embargaba.

Un estruendo se escuchó, la puerta enorme de madera fue abierta de golpe y un grupo de guerreros irrumpieron la coronación, Furihata sacó su espada y su escudo, detuvo al principal que iba tras Akashi y con fuerza lo mantuvo a raya. Akashi se quedó de pie frente al trono mientras la batalla se mostraba frente a sus ojos.

**—¿Cómo…como pudieron pasar las trampas?**—se preguntaba mientras peleaba con el hombre. No eran tantos, pudieron ser derrotados por los guardias así que la única explicación era que cruzasen por las trampas.

**—Kouki…**—Akashi frunció el ceño y Furihata le observó mientras retrocedía de los ataques del hombre — **es él….él mató a mi padre **—señaló la herida vendada de su brazo y fue justo esa misma la que Furihata le había propinado**. — termina con él…**

**—Sí, su majestad…**—dijo el castaño volviendo al hombre quien parecía aturdido, la habilidad del chico era superior y con un golpe seguro con el escudo hizo que su máscara volase. Se detuvo el tiempo en un instante, no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Aquél hombre era el padre de Furihata.

El castaño detuvo sus ataques, bajó el escudo y la espada mientras en los alrededores la gente seguía luchando. No entendía que pasaba ¿Po que ellos traicionaron al reino?¿ Por qué su padre mató al rey?

**—Papá…**—susurró. El hombre bajó la vista.

**—Kouki… ha pasado tiempo, hijo** —el chico contuvo el aire y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

**—¿Por qué?...¿Por qué está pasando esto?**—exigía una explicación mientras la batalla detrás de ellos se detenía, mientras los invitados y los sobrevivientes eran acorralados por los traidores.

**—Es hora de acabar con el reinado de esta cruel familia…**—dijo su padre —** hemos sido usados como un arma para destruir pequeños poblados de gente inocente por órdenes de su padre y nos negamos a seguir así… nos negamos a obedecer órdenes tan crueles como las de los reyes, tan egoístas…**.—apretó el puño—** muchos de nosotros morimos y ellos están en sus tronos vistiendo trajes de seda y oro….!Es injusto!** —el padre alzó la espada hacia Akashi—** déjame terminar con esto, Kouki…hiciste un buen trabajo pero ya no necesitamos un rey**.—Furihata se quedó estático mientras su padre suspiraba y caminaba a su lado dándole una palmada en el hombro—**hiciste un gran trabajo…**

Susurró dejando atrás a su hijo mientras a paso lento iba hacia Akashi quien ya no poseía protección de nadie. Este lo enfrentó con la mirada sin miedo, aceptando el destino por el cual tuviese que pasar con dignidad. Después de todo al fin podría estar con sus padres y Furihata vivía de nuevo con su familia. No era tan malo después de todo, después de tanto.

**—Pórtate bien…—**susurró Furihata —**…y cumple tu labor…**

Una expresión de sorpresa y algún grito se escuchó en la sala. Akashi abrió los ojos impactado, las demás personas que observaban no daban crédito; Furihata sostenía con fuerza la espada plateada con la que juró proteger al príncipe y esta misma la había encajado en la espalda de su padre.

**—Eso fue lo último que me dijiste…**—susurró entre lágrimas para después sacar el frio metal del cuerpo del hombre viéndolo como se desplomaba ante los ojos de sorpresa de todos —**… la espada estará en mi pecho antes de que esté en la suya, mi señor…**

Dijo Furihata a Akashi quien no podía creer la fidelidad del joven, de pasar por su sangre y por quienes fuesen sus aliados, su familia, a toda esa gente de quien cuido y quienes le cuidaron para protegerlo a él. Los hombres se abalanzaron hacia Furihata y hacia Akashi para aprisionarlos mientras intentaban socorrer al padre de Furihata pero nada se pudo hacer, había fallecido.

No estuvo seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado pero ahora los pocos rayos que se colaban a través de la pequeña ventanilla enrejada de la celda era definitivamente luz de luna. Los trajes elegantes que portaban estaban sucios por el barro del suelo y las finas hebras doradas y plateadas ya no tenían en algunas partes su color. Los separaba unas rejas y sus brazos y piernas estaban sostenidas por grilletes. Furihata estaba cabizbajo, Akashi se veía más en calma mientras el vigilante terminaba su ronda y se retiraba del lugar.

**—Cruzaron a través de las trampas porque él las conocía todas…**—susurró el castaño— **de él lo aprendí todo…**

**—Kouki…—**el chico negó con la cabeza mientras tambaleante se ponía de pie e iba hacia la reja buscando la mirada de Akashi.

**—Mi señor, no se sienta responsable… yo cumplía con mi deber —**dijo convenciéndose de haber hecho lo mejor con los orbes llenos de lágrimas y las manos temblorosas de miedo — **lo último que puedo hacer es que si no vivimos el día de mañana sea yo quien parta primero…para mostrarle el camino.**

**—Kouki, basta…**—susurró pegando su cabeza a las rejas **—sigues haciéndote el fuerte ante mí y estás temblando…**—dijo mirándole. Furihata podía ser temeroso muchas veces, fuerte pero evitaba el combate aunque para tranquilizar a Akashi ocultaba su miedo más ahora no podía, ahora era demasiado. —**ahora voy a ser yo quien te salve…**

Y dicho eso sus frías manos tocaron los dedos de Furihata y unos susurros salieron de sus labios como si fuera una oración, un mandato. Las rejas de la celda de Akashi se abrieron y lo arrastraron fuera de ahí, por más que estirase su mano Furihata no pudo alcanzarle mientras el príncipe caído era llevado fuera de ese lugar.

Akashi fue llevado por los pasillos donde la servidumbre le miraba con la cabeza baja. Era arrastrado como un prisionero, sus hermosas prendas barrían el suelo hasta que fue arrojado de rodillas delante de un hombre un poco más grande que él quien le miraba con brazos cruzados. Era el siguiente en mando después del padre de Furihata, le conocía de vista como alguien de confianza de su padre. La traición era horrible pero esos hombres debían sufrir mucho para tomar una decisión tan fuerte.

**—Príncipe Akashi Seijuuro, el pueblo le demanda renunciar a su título de nobleza y entregar a la nueva república todos los secretos del reino…**—Akashi frunció el ceño y suspiró derrotado.

**—Cumpliré sus peticiones, hasta la más absurda, si me concede mi libertad...—**los hombres rieron un poco, el líder les detuvo con una seña mientras analizaba la petición y relajó la expresión.

**—Los tesoros y secretos del reino, su renuncia como rey a cambio de su libertad y de nunca volver suena un trato justo, que mayor vergüenza que la del destierro…que bajo cae un rey como para dejarlo todo y huir por su vida**—estira la mano hacia él mirándole con una sonrisa —**tenemos un trato.**

Akashi estiró la mano a él y la entrelazó cerrando el trato. Sería libre, lo perdería todo, perdería su reino y a Furihata en el proceso. Tal vez en su lógica el sacrificio del valiente escudero debía tener un sentido, su crimen ante el nuevo gobierno, todo su esfuerzo y su muerte, toda su vida hasta ese instante fue preparada para servir y morir por Akashi, no había un honor más alto que ese. Tal vez era así, tal vez ahora si era hora de huir.

Y el día iluminaba la plaza principal donde la orca era preparada, la gente murmuraba de la fidelidad de Furihata y el egoísmo de Akashi quien usando una capa observaba el momento en que subían a Furihata a la base de madera. El lazo colgaba cerca de su cabeza, las personas miraban expectantes mientras el chico lanzaba sus últimas palabras, esas que quedarían en la historia.

**—Gracias y perdón por esto…**—sus pies colgaron, todos miraron al chico cuyos ojos estaban cerrados y sus cabellos desordenados, las mejillas mugrientas y las ropas destrozadas. Nadie hizo si quiera una oración, simplemente dieron la vuelta y se fueron dejando atrás la plaza mientras Akashi se abría paso hasta la orca cortando la soga y atrapando el cuerpo inmóvil de Furihata. Subió al caballo echando el cuerpo delante como si fuera costal y los guardias le miraron con desconfianza.

**—Permítanme aunque sea darle un digno entierro…**—los hombres se miraron entre si pues el destino del cuerpo era una fosa común, a partir de ese instante a nadie le importaba lo que pasara con él.

Así Akashi se fue en su caballo cruzando el pueblo a todo galope, despidiéndose de sus calles y sus comercios, de sus cultivos y su ganado, del enorme castillo que plasmaba la vida de ambos. Se despedía de todo y todos en el destierro y la murmurada soledad.

* * *

Se tiró en un campo de flores amarillas mirando el cielo mientras su caballo pastaba cerca. La capa blanca ya no le vestiría nunca más, ahora portaba ropa más humilde pero a su lado las tiras de tela negroa con detalles plateados caían. Furihata estaba de pie a unos metros de él quitándose las largas tiras de tela que había enreddo en su cuerpo a modo de arnés. Antes de ser colgado el hombre de la orca recibió como pago la hermosa capa de Akashi con detalles de oro que usaría en su coronación, lo único que debía hacer era poner el gancho del arnés improvisado a la soga. El arnés sostuvo a Furihata, de esta forma su cuello no sufrió daño aunque su cuerpo tenía las marcas de soportar el peso.

**—Eres muy inteligente, Kouki—**dijo Akashi sentándose en medio de aquel campo de flores mientras las últimas tiras de ropaje eran desprendidas de su cuerpo.

**—N..no es para tanto yo …lo aprendí de él también…**—se sentó delante de él, Akashi sonrió ladino — **¿Ahora qué haremos, mi señor?**

**—Huir …** —Furihata abrió los ojos sorprendido, es cierto que jamás pensó que Akashi cedería el reino, que lo perdería todo y menos proponer el escape como una solución.—** si es contigo puedo hacer una excepción…**

Furihata río sutil mientras un pequeño beso en medio de la nada, tan lejos de todo daba fin a una increíble historia y paso a una más perfecta y llena de felicidad.

**FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~FyE~**

_¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si. Si quieren más AkaFuri pueden marcar al 01-800-AKAFURI o dejar un mensaje en la página donde yo estaré atendiendo sus solicitudes de fanfic y palabras incoherentes de emoción y dolor._

_Atte. Zakki, achu!_


End file.
